


Haikyuu Comfort Fics

by Sugasfanfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugasfanfics/pseuds/Sugasfanfics
Summary: A Bunch of Comforting One-shots featuring Different Haikyuu Characters, I'll be Adding More Over Time, Requests Open.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 335





	1. Suna Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna would do anything for you, including driving in the middle of the night just to comfort you.

His name blares out at you, the thick black lettering on your phone filling your eyeline as you begin to picture his face, the way he spoke, the way he would look up at you for comfort or how you could take his hand to feel more grounded. Now more than ever you missed those little things. Sighing and running a rough hand through your hair you press call. Whilst waiting for the gentle hush of his voice you find yourself curling further into the bed, knees pulling up to your chest trying to make yourself as small as possible. The soft ringing reverberates around the room and the longer you lie there the more the tears build up, the feeling of longing filling your mind until a concerned voice cuts through the dense air.

“Y/n” Suna says, your heavy breathing shudders through the phone as Suna waits patiently for the reason of this random one am phone call. In your mind you can only think of one thing and one thing only.

“I miss you Suna” you whisper, shutting your eyes the tears spill over your cheeks and slide down to your pillow. Suna’s silence surrounds you but then you hear a quiet rustling in the background, the sound of keys being picked up and feet padding along the hallway.

“I’m coming over” he explains determinedly. Trying to protest only a small, choked sob comes out. The background noise continues and you hear his phone being placed in his car then the churning of tyres against asphalt. The entire drive he stays on the call not saying anything more than a few ‘are you okays’ or gently humming along to the radio. Eventually he cuts the call as he steps out of the car and makes his way toward you.

Suna eases open the door which you had already unlocked for him and starts to march over to you before engulfing you in his arms as you sit slumped on your bed. Neither of you speak for a few moments as you just hold onto each other in a dazed silence, breathing heavy in each other’s ears. When he does pull back there’s a glassy covering over his eyes and he has to bite his lip to keep the tears from coming.

“I missed you too” Suna says as he settles cross legged from you “I missed you so much.” His hair is unbrushed and socks mismatched but he’s here and that’s all that matters as he rests his head against yours and eases you into his frame. Noticing the dribble of tears laid on your cheeks he brushes them away with the pad of his thumb and drops a gentle kiss to the tip of your nose.

“What’s really wrong?” he questions looking worriedly into your eyes. Your mind fills with everything that has happened since the last time you’ve seen him, pursing your lips and squeezing your eyes shut you try not to let the tears fall again but everything rolls through your mind painfully reminding you over and over again.

“Just tell me everything” he whispers leaning in closer as you tell him and he listens. Suna stays silent as he takes in what you tell him, every so often giving encouraging kisses or thumbing away the tears. When you've finished spilling your thoughts he thinks it over before cupping your face in his two hands and leaving small soft kisses over your face making you laugh unwillingly.

“We’ll figure this out, okay” he murmurs “but for now I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” You try to tell him he needs to go home but his reply shushes you when he says, ‘You’re all I care about right now.’ For the rest of the night he doesn't leave your side, instead he pulls you further forward into his chest, your legs resting either side of his hips as you sink into his embrace and he very faintly rocks you in his arms.


	2. Kuroo Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wanted to shout really loudly into the void to let off some steam, well this is that but with Kuroo.

“Kuroo” you whisper, tears brimming over your eyes. His own eyes widen as he sees you in the doorway, leaning against it wearily.

“Yeah” he says whilst coming to walk over to you. You rest your head to his shoulder and let out a shaky breath before he instinctively wraps his arms around you. Biting your lip you press further into him, hands reaching for something, anything to hold, they land on his red sweatshirt and soon they fist around it, creasing his shirt around your hand, exposing a sliver of his skin to the cold. Your hands shake and body groans, breath getting heavier as frustration and anger and fear and pain fills your whole being. Kuroo can feel the tension trembling under his embrace and he holds you tighter but Kuroo’s soft touch doesn’t work. Your body breaks under the suspense and you start running angry hands through your hair whilst swiftly stumbling back from Kuroo. He looks pained by the sudden lack of contact with you, but he reacts quickly as he watches you sink to the floor.

“Come on” he says whilst taking your shaking hands and pulling you carefully up from the ground. You look at him confused as he leads you out of the room, eventually guiding you into his car. You let him drive in silence as you hum heatedly under your breath, hands rubbing subtly at your thighs whilst you try to contain your emotions. The car ride is played in silence, your gentle hums and Kuroo’s determined tapping on the steering wheel barely filling the tight space in the car. Then Kuroo pulls up to an empty field, the darkness of the night seemingly making it go on endlessly. He smiles gently as he opens the door for you to get out, his hand interlocking with yours as he eases you forward into the stretching abyss.

“Let it out” he explains with vindication, “just fucking scream it out.” You look at him with a wobbly smile growing on your face.

“Really?” you ask quietly still traipsing further into the barren field, his nod is his only reply and you take it, stopping in your tracks, steeling yourself for the loudest scream you’ve ever heard. Kuroo smiles encouragingly whilst you take a heavy breath in and stand slightly straighter. The sound is piercing to the previously silent space, your high-pitched wail sending shock waves seeping through the woodland. Your body bents and curls as you let the final breaths of air escape. Kuroo’s hand is still connected to yours as you drop to your knees, breath unsteady and rattling as Kuroo dips to the grass beside you and pulls you into another of his comforting tight hugs, your breath tickling his ear lightly as you settle into his shoulder, arms slipping around his neck as you speak.

“That felt so good” you whisper gently. Kuroo smiles knowingly.

“Good, I’m glad” he says quietly in a low breath of air which sails past your ear. You both stay like this, in each other’s arms for a while as your breath begins to steady and hands become stable. Then Kuroo rocks back slightly and collides into the gentle grass beneath you both, easing you down with him as he lets the world cushion his body into it, you falling safely into his arms, cushioned and protected by Kuroo himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Oikawa Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always all love and all pride with Oikawa.

You stand tall and strong as you line up to bow and as you watch them receive their trophy and praise and as the crowd passes you pitying looks, your smile stays small but persistent the whole time you’re trapped in the vast gym. This façade stays untouched until you see Oikawa’s face, he isn’t smiling, and he isn’t pitying, instead he understands. Arms opening wide as he beckons you into them, the darkness of the car park hides the tears spiking up to the surface, unlike the gleaming spotlight filled gym, when your face sinks into his chest. His hand rests over the back of your head and he holds you close as your shaky tired hands clutch to his jacket. His other hands fumbles for the car keys and he silently pulls them out of his pocket before opening the car.

“Come on” he whispers, his arms kept firmly around your waist whilst he leads you to the car. The journey is kept in silence as he drives you both home, your sobs crackling the open air every so often causing Oikawa to drive ever so slightly faster.

You roughly rip your jacket off and throw it to the floor, looking at the familiar colours and logo with spite, your head kept low and hidden in the dark hallway. Oikawa steps in the door behind you, switching on the light and filling the room with a gentle glow.

“You did so good” he simply says a soft hand caressing your cheek, swiping the tears from them. His hand then moves to cup your chin and lift it upwards so you’re looking at him with wide innocent eyes.

“Hey head up okay” he instructs “it’s all love and all pride in this house, remember.” You let out a shaky laugh as you hear those words that you’ve told him so many times, every game he’s lost and every challenge you’ve faced together those words have stuck out. All love and all pride. You shake your head as you lazily wrap your arms around him, leaning your weight on him as you let out a soft sigh, those five words play in your mind and Oikawa’s arms stay fitted around your waist.


	4. Kenma Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's alright to cry you know?"

Kenma looks over to you with a concerned look, his face softening when he sees the glassiness of your eyes.

“It’s alright to cry you know” Kenma says faintly from your side as he switches off the tv. The room sinks into silence and his eyes fall to you. Keeping your gaze straight you shake your head stubbornly. Kenma sighs pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning his head to rest on his knee, clearly seeing the tears sitting precariously on your lashes.

“There’s no-one to tell you any different now, you’re not weak just because you can cry” he whispers into the crushing silence. The truth of his words echoes in your head, knocking with your inner thoughts. He was right there was no shame in crying, in letting your emotions tip over the edge. Your face pulls itself into a grimace as you turn to Kenma who is looking at you with a compassionate smile on his face. 

“Come here” he mouths with a small tilt of the head. You look at his open arms as small tears begin trickling down your face, painting your cheeks with a subtle streak.

“I’ve got you” Kenma whispers, wrapping his arms tight around you as you pull yourself into a small ball, pressing your face against his chest and arms around his neck.

“You’ve been strong for too long baby, let it out” he says whilst rubbing your back in looping circles. His words cause you to hold him tighter, your tears gifting a small wet patch on his shirt. You sit in his embrace savouring the caring touch of his skin and the chance to finally feel safe again.


	5. Osamu Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll always be enough.

“Y/n” Osamu says softly, his lips parting from yours, you look up at him into imploring eyes. Placing a shaking hand against his chest, slowly, reluctantly you push him away. He moves back sitting on his knees, tender hands lying beside your thigh. Osamu subtly angles his head as he tries his best to read your sad expression. His hand twitches forward slightly, gently touching the side of your little finger causing you to instinctively slot your hands with his, nervously you trace soft circles into his palm. Osamu opens his mouth to speak but you shake your head, cutting him off.

“You don’t want me Osamu, trust me, you don’t want this” you murmur, gesturing simply with your spare hand to yourself. Osamu doesn’t say anything for a moment a flash of confusion crossing over his face. You turn your face to the side showing only your blushing cheeks, now unable to keep contact with his deep-sea eyes. Frowning he moves his hand to your face, delicately tracing his way over your jawline, bringing your gaze level with his.

“I do want you, no matter what, forever and always” he says firmly. Your eyes drop again, losing sight of him you say:

“but you're you, beautiful, amazing, talented you and I’m just me, boring-” Osamu cuts you off with a soft shushing sound as he leans you into his chest, tears prick your eyes as Osamu pulls you closer, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“You’re enough, buttercup, you’re a thousand times enough, okay” Osamu says quietly into your ear as he rubs your back and gently pushes you closer into his chest, wrapping you in his embrace as the tears fall quietly onto his shirt. You let yourself sink into his upper body, knees lying either side of his leg you become intertwined together, Osamu moves back your hair from your face and thumbs away the tears.

“Listen to me, y/n” he says with a beautifully melodic voice “no matter what you’ll always be enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Iwaizumi Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi comforts you as best he can.

“Iwwaaa” you call desperately to him as he opens the door, his eyes flash immediately to your leg which is covered in a heavy black cast. Crutches rest against your arms as you stand looking at Iwa’s shocked expression. He drops his bag and steps forward, pulling your head into his chest with his hand, he keeps his strong grip around you and a hand softly resting against your head as you shakily start to speak.

“They said I might not be able to play for another fourteen weeks” you say quietly as you try to hold in the tears “there’s only six weeks until nationals, Iwa.” Iwaizumi sucks in a breath of air, holding you close when the tears finally spill over.

“Let’s sit down” Iwa says softly as he takes his hand from your head, helping you to sit down before carefully taking the crutches and resting them against the wall. He pulls up a chair opposite you and leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. You start wiping the tears from your face roughly with your hand, reddening your puffy eyes angrily. Iwaizumi sighs and takes your hands, placing them in your lap before gently wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“Nothing I say can make this better but I’ll always be here to listen, okay?” he says adamantly because he’s right, you’re a third year, there’s no second chance anymore. Knowing this hurts you more than anything, more than the ache in your leg and Iwaizumi knows it.

“Thank you Iwa” you whisper back as he wraps his arms around your waist and lays his forehead too yours, every so often wiping the tears from your cheeks and whispering pretty words in your ear.


	7. Kita Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Kisses From Kita

There’s a soft click as he enters the room, then a quiet padding of his feet and your strangled breathing fill the air as your eyes lock across the room. Your face stays horribly static, the tears dripping haphazardly down your cheeks as Kita marches across the room. He appears to fall under his own weight as he drops to his knees in front of you, his hands shooting out to yours, intertwining them needily, making sure his warm hands counter your cold ones. His eyes are imploring and frantic as he searches within you for the key to your secrets, but you don’t speak, you don’t even make eye contact.

He gently eases your hands up toward his face, laying gentle kisses first to your knuckles until he reaches the palm of your hands. He soaks in every touch of your skin until he reaches up to hold your tear-streaked face in his hands. He leans upwards until he can drop velvety kisses to the tip of your nose. Sighing heavily as he leans backwards again, looking you in the eye before speaking.

“I’m here” he says simply “I’m here” 

You lean forward into his arms, dropping delicately from your chair into his body whilst you wrap your arms tightly around his neck. Kita repositions you both on the floor, his hand moving to rest your head into the crook of his neck as you sink into his embrace, your breath steadying and the tears stopping.


	8. Yamaguchi Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're beautiful"

“Y/n” Yams says softly as he steps into your room, you look away from him, eyes wandering to your feet as he sees you standing shirtless in front of your large mirror with a fearful expression etched on your face.

“What’s wrong?” Yams asks moving toward you and wrapping you in a hug around your back, resting his head on your shoulder and taking your hand in his. You squeeze his hand and just let your eyes wander over your bare skin, over the jagged scars and harsh reminders. Yamaguchi notices this and frowns before dropping a soft kiss into the crook of your neck.. Then his fingers move to whisper over your body. Hands tracking over the subtly raised skin on your lower back to the bottom of your neck. With his other hand Yamaguchi traces his fingertips up your arm as he lays his forehead onto the back of your neck and the pad of his thumb smooths gently over the delicate skin on your forearm.

“You’re beautiful, y/n” he says sketching a line of miniature kisses along your neck and shoulders. You sigh shakily from his touch, his hands continuing to discover more of your skin as they slowly dance over your body.

“You’ll always be beautiful, okay” Yams whispers into your ear, those words giving you comfort because maybe just maybe you’re finally starting to believe them.


	9. Hinata Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata will always be there for you

Jolting up you look around but see nothing, nothing but darkness, with the air around you swarming like invisible insects you take a deep breath in trying to regain composure, the shadows from your nightmares clouding back into your mind. Clenching your hands tightly around the duvet you try to move back from the incessant murkiness surrounding you and back into the bedsheets but stop in your tracks as you see a shadow flicker in the corner. Your quiet whimper echoes through the room as you scramble backwards hitting the headboard sharply, causing a clatter behind you and for the terrifying fear to heighten.

“Y/n” Hinata says groggily as he starts to sit up beside you. You stay silent, only your heavy breaths showing you were there until Hinata switches on the bedside light. Taking in your worry filled features his face softens and immediately his instincts tell him to pull you closer in an attempt to make you feel better as soon as possible.

“Come here” Hinata says, extending his arms out to you. You shuffle closer to him and curl into his chest, your back heavily bent, head resting under his chin. His warm breath tickles against your ear as he holds you tightly in his embrace, swaddling you with his loving touch, his loving touch which helped block out the darkness instead filling your life with sunshine.

“You should have turned your light on bee, I don’t mind” he says into your hair. You wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him closer as you whisper so slightly Hinata as to dip his head to hear.

“I didn’t want to wake you” you mumble as Hinata rubs your back calmingly in small circles. Whilst thinking over your response he eases your legs over his lap to make sure you're comfortable.

“Hey, don’t worry about me, I’ll always be here for you” Hinata whispers back. You look up at him and cup his face in your hands, squishing his cheeks. Hinata smiles and puts his hand over yours, moving forward to nuzzle his nose against yours before dropping a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“I know, and I'll always be here for you too” you say falling further into his embrace, letting him swaddle you in his arms and ease your worried mind.


	10. Nishinoya Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya believes you're the most amazing person ever, and you are!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for Noya telling you you're good enough and giving you hugs, I actually really enjoyed writing it, hope you like it too!!

Noya rambles on about his day but seeing your half-hearted smiles brings his train of thought to a stop and causes him to lean forward toward you, placing his elbows on the table and moving his hands to rest on yours. He pouts a little as you look away and your weak smile finally fades into a miserable frown. When he sees your face fall Noya quickly jumps up and moves to sit beside you before carefully cupping your face in his hands and dropping a quick kiss to the tip of your nose.

“What’s wrong?” he questions with a hushed voice as he moves a wave of hair from over your face. His gaze catches yours as he peers into your sad eyes and you can’t help but look down to his bright smile which seemed far too perfect to be for you. Sighing you lean forward into his chest, resting your head against his shoulder as he swaddles you in his arms and pulls you into a comforting hug before you start speaking.

“I’m just not good enough, am I?” you whisper wearily into his chest. Noya’s features morph quickly into a shocked expression, his eyebrows raising and a frown emerging across his face. For a moment he’s lost for words, you thinking that seems so unbelievable because the one and only way he sees you is perfect, to him you are the most amazing person ever. 

“But, but you are good enough” he babbles “you’re perfect, and beautiful, and the best person I’ve ever met and I love you so so much.” All his thoughts tumble clumsily from his mouth without filter until he catches your quiet sob and gasps a little before moving back and tipping your head up to face him with a gentle fingertip. You look up to him with glassy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. Then his mind thinks back to exactly what you said and he tilts his head questioningly. 

“Not good enough for what?” he asks with a hint of hesitancy in his voice. You consider lying but realize there’s no point so reply simply with ‘you.’ Hearing you sound so sure like there was no other reason caused Noya’s face to contort tightly together before he moves his hands to cup your chin again.

“No y/n” he says, stopping to drop a kiss to your cheek before continuing “you’re perfect to me” then he gifts a kiss to your lips “you’re stunning” a kiss falls to your nose "you're my everything" he lightly kisses your forehead “and I love you.” Noya continues giving you compliments and leaving quick kisses on your face before you let out a quiet laugh and wrap your arms tightly around his neck, only Noya’s words left in your mind as you settle comfortably into his arms.


	11. Sakusa Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa helps and comforts you after a stressful workday.

You get home to find Sakusa asleep on the sofa as a result of waiting so long for you to get back from work. You sigh whilst padding past the living room, hoping not to wake him as you drearily make your way to the kitchen. You bend your head lazily whilst standing over the sink and squeezing your hands tightly against the side as you try to block out the constant worries and deadlines of the workday. Your head leans further forward, shoulders slumping as you think of all the work you have to do tomorrow and the day after and for the rest of your working life. After hearing you stumble into the house Sakusa wakes up to find you, now in the kitchen he reaches forward to take your hand causing you to startle. You stumble back, rubbing furiously at your eyes to hide the tears threatening to overflow from them. He pauses and searches your panicked face.

“Baby” he whispers “talk to me, please just talk to me” he begs as you straighten yourself up, tugging your waistcoat down and steeling your face up, building those thick walls again to hide your emotions. You almost walk out of the room without saying anything but you manage to mumble out an insincere reply.

“I’m fine” you mutter dismissively. Sakusa follows you upstairs but doesn’t say anything as he watches you strip out of your tight suit into a pair of loose-fitting joggers and t-shirt. When you’re finished, you sit on the edge of the bed and find yourself looking up to him, almost pleading for him with those soft hurt eyes. Sakusa moves to stand in front of you to lay gentle kisses to your forehead, meanwhile you open and close your mouth trying desperately to find the right words to explain your absence in your own life, to explain how work has you trapped and choking. When he moves to sit beside you your hands immediately move to cover your face behind them, head sinking to your chest. Hooking his arms through yours to swaddle you in a tight hug he whispers into your ear.

“You can cry you know y/n, you’re safe here, you’re with me” he says as he presses his weight into you, making sure you know he’s there. Your breath catches in your throat and your shoulders hunch, his arms tighten around your body whilst the tears finally slip out. This is followed by a choked sob before your hand swiftly moves to cover your mouth in shock, he holds you closer as he lets it happen, as your tears turn to a more intense bawling. You try to hold it back but in Sakusa’s arms you feels safer than anywhere else. Your last shaking sob smooths out and you move to face Sakusa properly before you speak he already knows what you were going to say, you were going to say ‘I’m sorry’ so he speaks first, not letting those words pass your lips.

“I’m so proud of you for doing that” Sakusa whispers, holding your tear-stained face in his hands before kissing away the trail of tears and speaking again.

“Please just tell me what’s wrong though” he says determined to help you now because you both know this could be the only chance for you to speak without those thick lead walls blocking your mind. You hesitate but his hand slipping into yours brings you back to him and you speak. You tell him everything, all the deadlines you have to meet, all the people you need to organize, who are relying solely on you, on your actions and your choices. Sakusa takes this in whilst smoothing away the trickle of tears as they drip every so often down your cheeks. Then you stop and take a breath like a small but significant weight has been lifted from your shoulders.

“You need to ask for help” he breathes out, you nod and accept what you have to do before letting Sakusa thumb away the remainder of your tears and kiss you tenderly whilst whispering that he’s here for you, that he’ll always be here for you.

“Can we just go to bed now” you mumble tiredly after your tears are kissed away and your weary mind is settled. He smiles and nods, climbing into bed, pulling back the covers and waiting for you to join him before wrapping protective arms around you, immersing you into his embrace to help you finally get some rest in hope that tomorrow will be better.


	12. Tsukishima Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to be Okay.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukki asks as you stare intently at all the plans, bills and notices piled haphazardly over the table whilst leaning your head into your hands. In response you just shrug and shut your eyes in an attempt to block out the problems by not looking at them. Tsukishima places his fingertip under your chin to gently ease your gaze up to his. Your features are filled with worry as you try to convey your thoughts by looking deeply into Tsukki's eyes, sensing your fear he takes your hand in his and starts to swirl small circles over your palm before speaking.

“Talk to me, please don’t let this stay locked up in your head” Tsukki pleads. You glance to the side at the looming stack of problems glaring at you but flinch away from them again by looking at your feet. Giving your hand a gentle pull Tsukki leads you away from the work staring you down, his hand moves to rest on your lower back as he leads you away whilst you try to blink back the tears. When he sits down Tsukki opens his arms to welcome you into his embrace, silently you settle beside him and rest your head against his shoulder before hiding your face behind your hands. Upon noticing this he carefully takes your hands again and continues to trace soft circles into them.

“Can we talk now?” he asks softly whilst keeping the circles running on your palm. You look up to him, to his worried expression and lean closer into his chest before taking a heavy breath and starting to speak. Tsukki listens and takes in what you tell him, holding your hand tightly and keeping his arm comfortably around you. When you finish, he lightly kisses the top of your forehead and whispers a small ‘thank you’ for telling him.

“We can get through this, I promise” he says determinedly as he kisses you again and repeats that everything will be okay, because he believes it, everything is going to be okay.


	13. Tendou Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou's whole world is you.

At the sight of tears tumbling down your cheeks as he enters the room Tendou tries to reach out in an attempt to comfort you but is only met with you blundering back from him. This doesn’t seem to stop him instead Tendou attempts to welcome you into his arms yet again. Frustrated breaths shudder from your lips as you abruptly approach him, forcing your hands into his chest, your harsh shove sends him stumbling backwards into the wall. Eyeing him up and leaning forward further toward his body you start to shout out at him, the messy thoughts in your mind spilling out without filter.

“Tell me what would really happen if I wasn’t here” you question him heatedly, hands flying around your face furiously, Tendou once again steps up to you and opens his arms wide, you look up to him with a dangerous glint in your eye but he carries on until his body meets yours, making you both touch chest to chest. Carefully he wraps his arms around your shaking frame and holds you tightly in his embrace. You try to break from him but he keeps his arms fastened around you even as you push him away, instead he waits. He waits for your breath to slow and the overwhelming panic to dissipate slightly. Then he loosens his grip and looks you in the eye whilst rubbing smooth circles on your back.

“If you weren’t here then the world would stop spinning, the stars would stop shining, and the sun would stop coming up” he says sincerely. Now it’s your turn to hold him close as you press your face into his chest, letting him keep you upright as a wave of sorrow washes over you. In those moments he holds you tight in his arms.


	14. Kiyoko Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't overwork yourself

Quietly Kiyoko pads into your room to find your tired frame hunched over the desk as she leans against the doorway and stares down at you, your body is saying that you need to stop and take a break but your stubbornness makes you refuse. Sighing Kiyoko walks over and stands beside you but you still don’t stop rapidly moving your hands, instead you let out a tiny ‘hi’ to her, eyes barely lifting from your work as you speak. Kiyoko places her hand on yours and points to the time on your laptop screen, causing you to look up and finally stop working.

“Thirteen hours” she says simply “and you haven’t even stopped to eat properly.” Your eyes drift away from her, embarrassed by your unwillingness to take a break, face wary as you lean over the desk on your elbows and close your eyes tiredly. Kiyoko turns your chair so that it faces her, meaning she can cup your face in her hands and brush a kiss to your lips. Smiling weakly, you stretch your arms out to wrap around Kiyoko’s waist and pull her into you, head resting lazily against her stomach as your eyes start to close for the millionth time that night. Rolling her eyes Kiyoko lifts your head up to see your small grin, smiling back and managing to find herself a semi comfortable space sitting on your lap, her legs either side of your waist as she faces you and drops kisses to your tired eyes.

“Someone’s tired” she whispers and you nod slowly as your head sinks to rest against Kiyoko’s shoulder, arms coming to wrap loosely around her waist. Kiyoko brushes her hands through your hair as she lets herself lean forward further into your chest. It doesn’t take long for you to let yourself sink down further into the chair until you feel comfortable and your eyes can finally get some rest from the harsh glare of the laptop screen. Kiyoko waits as your breathing evens out and becomes heavier until she can make sure you’re asleep before carefully easing herself off of your lap to let you sleep, hoping that tomorrow won’t be a repeat of today.


	15. Kageyama Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags helps y/n through an anxiety or panic attack  
> Tw: anxiety or panic attack

“Where’s y/n?” questions Kageyama to the small group standing awkwardly in the hallway.

“They’re in the bathroom, I think something’s wrong” someone replies, a mildly concerned expression sat across their face which caused Kageyama to frown.

“What do you mean something’s wrong, weren’t you going to do anything about it?” Kageyama shouts heatedly before someone else cuts in to speak.

“They were yelling at us to leave, what were we supposed to do?” they say simply whilst Kageyama’s face scrunches up in frustration, not bothering to continue the conversation as he makes his way to the bathroom door.

“Y/n?” he says as he slowly opens the door. Your small figure curled up in the corner was answer enough for him to see what was wrong. Kags runs his hand through his hair before gradually lowering himself to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m, I’m so sorry” you babble into your shaking hands. Your body curls further into itself, knees hiding your face and hands from Kags.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay, yeah, it’s fine, just listen to me” says Kags in a soft yet affirming voice. You just shake your head into your knees whispering ‘I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry’ over and over again but Kags still carries on.

“Tell me one thing you can see” he prompts without reply. You carry on whispering to yourself your hands reaching to your ears to push your fingers against them. Kageyama sits back and crosses his legs, still keeping his distance from you.

“Well, I can see you” he says with a soft smile “what can you see?” encourages Kageyama. You hum slightly under your breath, a gentle vibration sent through your teeth, you can feel his eyes fixated on you as you move your hands from your face to wrap them around your knees. Rocking slightly in your curled-up position, you quietly stumble out your reply.

“I see, I, you, I see you, you Kags” you manage to say, your words make Kageyama smile again, slightly wider but still comforting, he was always comforting to you.

“Yeah, good, I’ll always be here for you” he says quickly before carrying on “now tell me two things you can hear.” You hum loudly, the sound filling the air.

“I- me- I hear me, and you, I hear, you and me.” Kags smiles again, his fingers subtly tracing small hearts on the floor.

“Yeah, you're right, you and me, you and I can face this together” he says assuredly. His calming voice easing your heavy mind slightly.

-Timeskip-

“Can I come and sit with you?” Kags asks tenderly, you look up at him cautiously before slowly nodding your head. Carefully he pulls himself from the floor to move to your side, leaving a small space between the two of you to make sure you’re are comfortable. You scratch the floor quietly before shuffling slightly closer to him. Noticing this, Kageyama inches closer until your legs are millimetres from each other, the silence settling comfortingly over the both of you. Kageyama raises his arms and swaddles you in them, enveloping you in a tight hug before looking down to check your comfort zone and tightening his embrace, turning slightly to fully enclose you in his body. As you settle into his chest he tucks your hair behind your ear and speaks gently.

“Hear my heartbeat, just focus on that” he whispers. Pushing closer to his chest you concentrate on the quiet rhythmic beating of his heart. Both of you manage a smile, you in his supporting arms and him holding you safely within them, both of you giving comfort to each other almost obliviously. Absentmindedly Kageyama starts humming under his breath which causes you to lift your head and listen, smile widening as you realize he’s humming ‘Eyes Blue Like the Atlantic.’ His soft vibrations pass through the room, into your own body, laying a blanket of calm over you.


	16. Bokuto Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic where Bokuto comforts you when you're stressed about going to an interview, this fic was inspired by this quote by Turcois Ominek - "I overanalyse situations because I’m scared of what will happen if I’m not prepared for it" -

You stand apprehensively in front of the mirror in your brand-new suit, hands running over the smooth material in the darkness of the room as you wait for Bokuto to awaken before turning on the lights. Already you had eaten, prepared your bag, and got your shoes on but still there was two hours until you needed to leave for the interview, the last twenty minutes of your time had been spent staring blankly into the mirror whilst mentally going over the multiple questions you had prepared yourself to answer, every so often switching on your phone to refer to the questions and answers which are filling your notes app, every interview question you could find on the internet had been meticulously written out with long winding answers because you needed to be prepared, you needed to get this job.

“Y/n?” Bokuto mumbles as he wakes up to see a dark figure standing at the end of the room “what are you doing?” You don’t respond, instead you bring Bokuto breakfast to his side and attempt to slip out of the room, a hot blush creeping over your face as Bokuto sees you in the suit much too early in the morning. Bokuto picks up on this and puts the plate aside to quickly catch your wrist, causing a soft whine from you as you bend your head away from him. Bokuto rubs his eyes of sleep and smiles gently to you.

“You should have woken me up instead of standing in the dark” Bokuto says with a chuckle, trying to pull you down to sit on the bed, instead you slip from his hands and with red cheeks rush downstairs to hide your embarrassment. Sighing Bokuto gets dressed and eats before quickly making his way downstairs to where he finds you staring vacantly at a blank phone screen, hands twisting nervously around each other as your mind thinks a million things at once. Bokuto comes to kneel in front of you to hold your hands tightly within his own before looking up to you with wide eyes. Looking away from his eyeline you start to clumsily explain yourself.

“I just need to be prepared, that’s all, I don’t know what I’d do if I weren’t” you say shakily, looking at the sleeves of your jacket which you had already ironed three times over just to make sure there was no wrinkles, just to make sure there would be no way they could say no to you. Bokuto nods along to your words, trying his best to understand your worries as they spill out. When you finish Bokuto kisses your hands lightly, and carefully moves to sit beside you before easing you into his shoulder where you could rest your head as he whispers little encouragements like magic spells to soothe you. His words filling your head with love and compassion which calmed your worries, his gentle kisses to your forehead and subtle tightening of his grip on your hand reassuring you that he's here for you and always will be.

-Timeskip- 

You put the phone down, eyes blank as you sit and stare at the wall, a red heat washing over your body because after everything, all that work and preparation you didn’t get the job. Pursing your lips, you try to hold in the immense upset but soon your walls crack down and you let out a sick choking sob, the heavy sound reverberating off of the walls to fill the air. Bokuto hearing the strange sound eases open the door but before he can even ask the question you start to shake your head before leaning back and letting your body hit the bed. Bokuto shifts to sit beside you on the bed. You shut your eyes exasperated whilst Bokuto realizes what happened and sighs, leaning back onto the bed before linking his hand into yours, rubbing gentle circles onto your palm as the tears fall. His body acts as a safe space when the tears turn to frustrated sobs, pulling you both up he rests your body into his, Bokuto’s arms swaddling you in a tight hug which helps ease your upset as you rest against his chest, breaths shaky as you hold him close.

"You should have got it" he whispers heatedly "you did amazing, you were perfect, they're missing out not having you." You can't help but laugh a little at his flurry of words as you hold him tight in your arms, sliding closer into his chest you move to wrap your legs around his waist and rest your head on his shoulder. Settling into your embrace he sighs heavily and starts rubbing gentle circles into your back whilst gifting soft quick kisses to your cheek. Bokuto waits for your tears to subside before gently tipping your head up with his fingertip to thumb away the tear streaks and softly kiss the tip of your nose.


	17. Akaashi Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi comforts you during a storm

Outside the furious pounding of rain collides with your window sending you burrowing further into bed. The harsh hammering only intensified by frequent lightning strikes blazing through the pale protection of your curtains. Each new flash and rumble feels like it’s tearing the house apart with its pure power which sent shockwaves through your mind every time. Beside you Akaashi turns to face you with weary eyes and a sympathetic smile, his hand sneaking out to immediately wrap around yours, carefully intertwining your fingers as he shuffles closer to you. With barely inches apart Akaashi settles into place, leaning his forehead to yours to help remind you that he’s here with you before delicately wiping away the trail of tears from your cheeks.

“I’m here to hold your hand, okay?” he whispers whilst turning easy circles over your skin “I’ll hold your hand through the storm and I won’t even let go when the lightning stops, I love you so much.” The dreaminess of sleep leaves Akaashi with a peaceful drawl to his voice, his words soft and soothing in your ear, every sound from his lips comforting your exhausted mind. Breathing a sigh of quiet relief as he mumbles sweet nothings to you a protective barrier forms around the both of you and somehow the storm outside doesn’t seem to be as daunting in his tender embrace.


	18. Lev Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't overwork yourself, please

The words sprawl endlessly in front of you, hours and hours of work set out in tiny letters, all in one single document. So much time spent on this, so much effort, so much effort and it’s still not done. The thought of more work brought sharp tears to your eyes, your hands hover over the keyboard, fingers visibly shaking. Biting your lip, you look at the time, it’s two-thirty. You let out a small whimper and a strangled breath of air as you squeeze your eyes shut angrily. 

The abrupt interruption of your phone pings a harsh sound in your ear causing your eyes to flicker to it for a fourth time tonight only to be ignored. Your hands clench and you push back from the desk, your laptop screen clouding as tears overwhelm your eyes. Moving back quickly you suddenly hit the back wall with a thud and sink to the floor whilst slipping your shaking hands through your hair, your breathing becoming heavier and quicker as you drop your head into your knees. Dragging trembling hands down your face and rubbing harshly at your arm you whimper slightly until a jolt is sent through your body when a soft knock and kind voice comes from the door.

“Y/n” Lev says from outside as you look up to the door with teary eyes “y/n, please open the door, I’m worried about you, you haven’t answered your phone all day.” Lev’s familiar voice rings in your ear and you stumble up, needing his arms around you. Immediately after opening the door you step straight into Lev’s chest; he hesitates for a moment in shock before carefully wrapping you in his arms. Moving forward into your room Lev quietly shuts the door behind him all whilst keeping his arms wrapped tightly around you and his head lowered to rest against your cheek. 

Then Lev pushes your shoulders back gently and looks you in the eye as he sighs subtly and shifts his gaze to the laptop screen glowing from your desk then back to you. Lev moves to shuffle over to your bed before settling you both on the duvet. Sitting beside you Lev cups your face and lays tiny kisses along your cheeks and toward your lips, making you giggle weakly. Leaning into his chest you breathe in his sweet fragrance and sign shakily.

“It’s just so much” you mumble unsteadily. 

“I know baby, but I don’t think two-thirty is the time to be doing it, hold on” Lev says “you have to look after yourself, please” he continues as he stands and walks toward your desk before saving your work and switching off your laptop. Next lev pulls back the duvet covers and slips into bed, urging you to follow. Taking his offer, you shuffle toward him and settle into the crook of his arm, from then on Lev doesn’t say anymore, he just lets you get some much-needed sleep whilst lying in his comforting embrace.


	19. Kuroo Comfort Fic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is called 'The Stars in your Silence' but it's just soft Kuroo being there for you ❤️

“Hey, do you-” Kuroo begins as he walks into the bedroom and drops down to sit beside your curled up form, when his weight dips into the bed you cringe away, curling your body into itself, pushing your face further into the duvet. Kuroo abruptly stops talking and lets out a small ‘oh’ as he remembers your subtly different actions this morning, like the way you avoided his eye contact and winced at his attempt at a morning kiss. He considers this and the way your fingers twitch outwards toward him before quietly whispering a simple question to you. 

“Wanna cuddle?” he asks and you contemplate this before nodding shyly. With a gentle smile he shucks off his suit jacket and slides into his big fluffy hoodie, then he slips under the covers and waits with open arms for you to turn to face him. Slowly you fall into his cradling embrace and nestle into the space where his shoulder meets his arm after taking your headphones off of one side, the low hum of your song still playing into one ear. Kuroo rests his hand protectively on the back of your head, keeping you close in his chest. Every so often he squeezes you tighter, reaffirming the fact that he’s close, every so often he leaves a small kiss to your forehead or closed eyelids reassuring you he loves you.

Plainly, silent minutes pass in his arms, the pressure from his body and the delicate quiet of the room wrapping you in reassurances. Cautiously you raise a finger to hover by Kuroo’s face, soft fingertips ghosting over his jawline before dropping down to trace along the crease in his lips, he smiles wider and opens his mouth a little, biting slightly at your finger. You laugh inwardly and gaze with wide open eyes at Kuroo who kisses the tip of your nose lightly before letting you continue to trace lazy patterns over his features. 

With your hand running through Kuroo’s hair he looks down to you before speaking in a low whisper.

“Did you know most stars travel the galaxy with companions or in clusters” Kuroo muses, his soft low voice spooning sugar into your soul. 

Your fingertips tap his forehead before sliding down his nose. 

“And astronomers estimate there are a trillion stars in the Milky Way Galaxy” he continues, causing a faint hum from you “oh and a teaspoonful of neutron star would weigh 6 billion tons.” There’s something about the quiet tone of his voice and the faint drone that comforts you, grounds you to him as you melt deeper into his warmth. 


	20. Asahi Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you get enough sleep!! ❤️

Asahi rests himself silently against the doorframe as he waits for you to stop rubbing lazily at your eyes with your balled up fist in a futile attempt to keep them from drooping closed. Before realising he’s standing there you let out an exaggerated yawn before your head drops delicately down into your hands. A quiet groan whistles past your lips when you begin to pull your heavy head upwards towards the glowing laptop screen. Already the flurry of carefully typed out words have begun to scramble together in a soup of letters and numbers, your body unwilling to carry on until you catch some sleep whilst your mind still whispers quietly ‘get it done, get it done.’ Asahi already knows that you’re not getting any more work done tonight so decides he better step in now.

“I think it’s time for bed” Asahi confirms sweetly as he paces over to you with a loving smile, reluctantly you shake your head and set your fingertips lightly to the keyboard. Chuckling slightly, he drops down beside you, resting on the balls of his feet as he positions himself to meet you, his face sugary sweet with kindness painting his features. Gently Asahi's soft fingers clasp around yours, pulling them from the desktop as your palms collide together when he idly presses his hand to yours and lifts them upward to the air. The drowsiness of sleep makes you stare at your skin against skin with an almost magical wonder, his tender gestures enchanting your fatigued thoughts. Silently you inch closer to him, your hands drifting apart to the point of his passive touch ghosting over your cheeks, fingertips grazing carefully over the side of your face. Leaning forward slightly you nestle your head against the palm of his hand, the warm tickle of his skin making you want more. It seems to call you forward into his arms in a way only he would be able to, it was as if you were made to fit tight in his arms, especially tonight when the whisperings of sleep kept flickering through the back of your attention.

Gliding forward you slump into his lap whilst wrapping your arms loosely around his neck, instantly your eyes shut in defeat to the trickling of slumber overwhelming you. Asahi sighs and affectionately envelopes you in his embrace, his head falling to rest atop yours, an easy grin reflecting onto his features.

“You need to sleep in bed” he chuckles whilst hooking his arms under yours in order to carefully haul you upwards. On unsteady feet you both stumble toward the bed where Asahi settles you under the masses of blankets, pulling the covers up and around your neck he pads around to the other side to bundle himself under the duvet. Then his delicate touch snakes over your stomach as he pulls you close and lets the lull of sleep finally set in.


	21. Akaashi Comfort Fic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that there's always someone a phone call away, whether that be friends, family or a helpline, just know you're not alone, I promise <3

This room is suffocating, the same four walls and the same laptop screen trapping you into place with a never-ending stack of work to complete on time. I need to finish this you think, you need to finish now before moving from this seat where you seem to be rotting away. The seat you’ve been sat at for what feels like thousands of years, where no-one else can be seen anywhere near you. Trapped on this desert island without a clear way out an overwhelming loneliness engulfs all else as your will to carry on with it breaks into pieces. So, you turn to the person who never fails to comfort you, who always has a kind word to say. Naturally, your trembling hands track to Akaashi's number, his familiar face on the screen smiling invitingly out to you even as a tiny icon in your contacts. 

“Hey y/n” Akaashi says but immediately his features falter as he sees your teary face staring back at him through his phone. Whether he was right by your side or peering faintly through facetime he’ll always know if something’s wrong, and he’ll always try his best to make you feel better but still you wish he were by your side. Your features become awash with panic as you desperately hope for his tender hands dancing across your skin, but instead his voice comes low and gentle through your phone. 

“Sweetheart, I’m here okay” Akaashi croons “you’re not alone now.” His deep soothing tone rings throughout the room straight into every pore in your body. His words acting as a light in the dark, a blanket in the cold. He grounds you to him by reaching an invisible hand out and letting you take it, his unseen grip on you managing to soothe your worries. The pure familiarity of his voice reminding you of years spent together, of joyful memories which never fail to make everything seem a little brighter. 

“Just listen to my voice, I’m right there with you okay, I’m not going anywhere I promise” he sings out, again reaffirming his presence and comforting you even through the confines of each other’s phone. Akaashi continues spooning reassurances to you like this, making sure he settles the overflow of tears by allowing his soft voice to lay a gentle hand over your back and velvet kisses on your neck, his breath ghosting over your skin until all you feel is him and his calming speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't usually write anything about myself here but I'm just going to ramble so you can just skip this, anyways I wrote this fic bc I'm in a lockdown rn bc of Corona Virus so pretty much stuck at home with online school which kinda sucks so I just put that into a fic with Akaashi bc he's one of my comfort characters, hopefully I'll be back at school soon which will be better even if I'm just going back to more exams as I'm supposed to be doing GCSE's rn but at least things will be more normal. This fic also is just about someone still reassuring you without actually being there which there's so many ways to do: a text, a phone call, honestly a comfort fic written by someone else feels so nice, if you've ever done anything that's been comforting to someone in any way then thank you so much, to finish this I'll just say I hope whoever's reading this has a great day and I hope you know that you're not alone. <3


	22. Bokuto Comfort Fic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Bokuto comforting you during a ptsd flashback induced panic attack where he brings the reader back to the present space, I don't have any experience with this but I hope by doing a bit of research that this turned out well and you enjoy reading it, ly <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Panic attack

You feel it further creeping up on you with every second that passes, the crushing intensity of dread seeping into your bones even as you battle to shove the thoughts backward and out of your mind because why is this happening now. Why is your heart beating so fast and why are your breaths so difficult to take in? Shutting your eyes you vaguely feel yourself detach from being snuggled against Bokuto’s side, your increasingly shaking frame curving into itself as your trembling hands struggle over the rough material of your shirt. 

Next to you however Bokuto reacts fast, his ever-loving nature showing in full force as he starts to shift his body, as he plans to help you through this like he always does with the most careful affection, as he simply stays by your side. 

“Hey, hey, hey” he says softly as his large body sinks to the floor where he comes to kneel opposite you, his familiar catchphrase calling out to you in the haze, then his gentle hands lay carefully onto yours, easing them from being pushed against your chest to instead letting them rest on your lap. His hold on you is loose but enough, enough to help you realise he’s close. Bokuto soon rubs small circles over your skin as he takes a moment to assess your body language in the meticulous way his mind only allows if it’s in a situation like this, a situation where is presence is so important to you.

“Baby, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere” Bokuto tells you with a confidence that he knows reassures you as he slowly eases his hands upward and over your arms before stopping at your upper arm to thumb tender lines over your skin through the material of your shirt. With his light touch Bokuto manages to slightly stretch out your body, relieving you marginally from the tight curled up ball you’d forced yourself into. As soon as he does though another wrenching gasp pushes from your shaky frame but this time your unsteady hands find themselves scrambling for Bokuto’s hoodie, the soft material soothing against your fingers unlike the scratchy material of your shirt. The fluffy texture beneath your skin a minor comfort to the frightening disconnection you feel from everything around you. 

“Can you breathe with me?” Bokuto asks as he shifts partially nearer in his spot “slow and deep, in through your nose and out through your mouth” he continues before beginning to follow his own instructions alongside you, his now accentuated breaths easier to notice as they sound steadily close by. At first his deep, rhythmic breathing clashes awkwardly with your more erratic pants and breaths but over a few minutes you manage to, every so often, catch the end of his breath to match it. 

“You’re doing so good sweetheart, it’ll be over soon, just a little longer” Bokuto reassures meaningfully, the sheer certainty of his voice anchoring you to him, to his words. It helps you focus on his strong breathing more closely as you try to escape the sharp pain still throbbing in your chest and the high-speed racing of your heart. Over the space of what seems to be hours your breaths manage to almost match Bokuto’s, now almost avoiding the twisting sobs choking from far within. At some point unknown to you Bokuto’s forehead has come to settle against yours, both of your bodies appearing bound together as one in a portrait of complete trust, like two delicately painted Greek gods tangled as one.

“You’re doing amazing” Bokuto reminds proudly “you’re so, so strong, more than me, remember in high school when I’d have all those emo moods?” 

“Y- yeah- yeah, you were just a- a big baby” you breathe out raggedly, the fond memory and his easy, genuine smile at your words a glad distraction from the numbness which still shadowed over you ominously. 

“Hey, I was just passionate that’s all, especially when playing volleyball, ooh what did you think of that match I sent to you the other day?” 

“G- good, really good, I really, really liked it” you stumble out and Bokuto nods his head in agreement, soon giving you a more in-depth analysis of the game which you try your best to listen to attentively as he often pauses to ask you about it and what you thought, his smile staying shining and soothing even as you mumble through your words in broken breaths. Eventually the conversation reaches a lull as he finally finishes explaining and commenting on the game, now Bokuto takes a moment to draw backwards from you. Immediately he notices the overwhelming tiredness that has crept up on you from the rough motions of the day. 

“Do you want to stay here or go to bed now?” Bokuto questions with his soft eyes watching over you but at the mention of bed and the darkness and the silence and the looming abyss of the night you shake your head urgently. Your hands forming fists against the material of his sweater as you try your best not to think about it. Bokuto catches on and leans back into you, his breath warming your cheek as he speaks.

“Okay, that’s fine we’ll stay here, we can sit and cuddle for a while, me and you and I’ll put some quiet music on as well, if you want” he informs before receiving a small nod from you as you reach out your arms to him. Bokuto takes your hand whilst shifting to sit down beside you, from there he gradually eases you down to rest your head against his chest, soon following this by reaching for his phone and putting on a calm playlist to listen to in the background. Then he carefully swaddles you in his arms, your body sinking into his as you nestle closer and let a comfortable hush breeze over the both of you. In these moments all that can be heard is the heavy breaths coming from you both and the pacifying background songs, Bokuto staying by your side until you after a long night dip into a light sleep, his body unmoving as he lets you rest with the help of his reassuring frame being close by your side.


	23. Iwaizumi Comfort Fic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for y/n having a bad day because their co-workers we’re being rude to them so their s/o comforts them and tells them they are loved, I chose Iwaizumi for this and I hope you like it, ly, have a great day!! <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: some swearing from Iwaizumi

Stumbling through the door you immediately drop your bags and practically throw off your coat with a quiet rage, frustrated tears building in your eyes as you’re just about ready to burst because of the way you've been treated today. With a silent intent you track straight to the kitchen where Iwaizumi waits. When you do reach him Iwaizumi startles as you thump into his back and wrap your arms tight around his body whilst you let out a heavy exhale, your body sinking into his when a little of the pent up irritation escapes. Shifting his hands Iwaizumi rests them against yours, your fingers intertwining together as he gives them a tight reassuring squeeze.

“Work not great today?” Iwaizumi questions knowingly before turning to face you, his soft features smiling soothingly out to you with a tender kindness only he seemed to possess today.

“It was awful” you reply bitterly, your head dropping back down to rest against him.

“C’mon let’s talk about it” he says with a small smile.

“They’re so rude to me” you spit out angrily, your hands tightening around his, brows furrowing as a tight pout crosses your face. Silently Iwaizumi shuffles closer, nodding as he listens and waits for you to carry on, thumbing tiny patterns onto your skin as your words lose their power. Instead turning to a resigned whisper.

“I- I don’t know what I did wrong” you whimper “I don’t understand why they’re treating me like this.” Your face loses its intensity as it merges into a scrunched-up contortion and Iwaizumi frowns, the sudden crack in your voice inching his body closer to you so that you’re almost pressed flush to each other, concern showing unapologetically in his features with a burning intensity. 

“They’re treating you like this because they’re assholes” Iwaizumi shoots out decisively, a pang of rage bursts through him as he says it because nothing infuriates him more than the idea of people not treating you right, especially as you are the most amazing and perfect person he’s ever met. 

“God, I will go down there, I’ll go and speak to them” he says with complete sincerity, his gaze set straight onto yours as he speaks. You can’t help but laugh a little at his efforts, your smile growing as you hold Iwaizumi close. With a low hum you nestle into him, savouring the overwhelming comfort Iwaizumi offered you as you shake your head.

“Seriously though, you don’t deserve to be treated like this” he says, his voice turning to a gentle murmur. Now, however you’re silent, only replying with a small shrug, unsure because what if you do deserve it? 

“Hey, what does that mean?” Iwa asks.

You shrug again.

“No, no, baby please, you shouldn’t have to listen to them, god they’re the worst, try not to take any notice of them, just remember you’ve got me and so many other people, seriously just listen to me” he spills out as he rests his knuckles to your cheek, carefully wiping away a trail of tears.

“Don’t cry over them, fuck what they say, they don’t deserve your tears” he affirms before gifting a gentle kiss to the tip of your nose, his hands either side of your face as he holds you carefully in his hands. There in the middle of your tiny kitchen Iwaizumi holds his whole world in his hands, indulging soft kisses upon your cheeks and up to your forehead until all you can think about is his sweet, tender touch and whispered words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you'd like to request a character or scenario feel free to leave a comment :)  
> My ig and Tumblr is @sugasfanfics


End file.
